


There's a First for Everything

by vulpinelucis (CanineKitten)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha Ignis Scientia, Alpha Prompto Argentum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, FFXV kinkmeme, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Noctis Lucis Caelum, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Scenting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineKitten/pseuds/vulpinelucis
Summary: Noctis unexpectedly goes into heat for the first time and his three alpha friends are more than happy to help him out.





	1. Easing In

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kinkmeme fill. OP wanted it to be Noctis' first heat, and for there to be a pre-negotiated plan of action between the guys for when his heat hit.
> 
> Prompt here: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=11091770#cmt11091770

”Isn’t it sweltering in here?” Noctis said. He was resting his forehead against the cool windowpane of the car but it didn’t seem to help in the least. “Or is it just me?”

“The air condition is on max,” Ignis said. “You might be coming down with something.”

Noctis rubbed his stomach. It had been aching dully since they got into the car, and the ache was steadily getting worse.

“Maybe you’re right.”

“I thought we should rest at a hotel tonight,” Ignis said. “We’ve earned a lot of gil lately and we could need the luxury of a shower. If you want to, we can clock in early today.”

“Yeah… That’d be nice.”

Noctis curled more and more in on himself.

“Hey… Are you okay, bud?” Prompto asked.

Noctis just grumbled something intelligible. Truth was, he felt awful. The twists and turns of the car were making him sick, and he felt dizzy.

“Hey, Iggy, pull over,” Gladio said. “I think he’s gonna hurl.”

The car stopped and Noctis stumbled out. He kneeled on shaky legs in the gravel. He would have loved to be able to vomit but his stomach seemed to have other plans. It twisted in knots, making him queasy, but refused to let him do anything about it.

“You’re burning up,” Ignis said. He was holding a hand to Noctis’ forehead. Noctis had barely registered that he had come closer.

“We should see a doctor,” he heard Prompto say. His voice seemed distant.

“I don’t think that’s necessary,” Gladio said.

There was a moment of silence. Noctis lay curled up on the ground, his forehead pressed to the gravel. He was shaking.

“When did you take the last suppressant pill, Noct?” Ignis said. He was right next to Noctis again.

“Uhh…. ‘m not sure…”

“You should have told me you needed more.”

Ignis hooked one of Noctis’ arms over his shoulder. Gladio hoisted Noctis up by his other arm.

“Will you drive, Prompto?” Ignis said.

He got into the back and placed Noctis’ head in his lap while Gladio took the passenger seat. Noctis was sweating and shaking now. Ignis ran his hand through Noctis’ hair.

“You’ll be okay,” he said. “This is just a heat. Your first one, and after having been on suppressants for so long it will be a bit tougher. I’ve heard the first is always the toughest.”

“It feels like I’m dying,” Noctis whispered.

“You’re not. In a few hours you’ll feel better, I promise you.”

There came a snort from Gladio in the front seat.

“What?” Noctis said and lifted his head.

Ignis pushed his head back down on his lap. “Nothing,” he said. “Just try to relax. We’re soon in Lestallum.”

Noctis barely registered the walk to the Leville. Ignis steadied him and then he told Prompto to order their rooms.

“Two twins?” Prompto said.

“No, make it a quad with two double beds.”

Prompto looked surprised, but then he nodded, his eyes darting briefly to Noctis. Noctis grumbled the whole way up the stairs because it hurt to move even the smallest, most insignificant muscle. Ignis told Gladio to go ahead and run a bath.

The warm water felt heavenly on Noctis’ aching body. He didn’t even care that Ignis saw him naked while he helped him undress. As a matter of fact, Ignis’ proximity and the occasional brush of his hands against his skin were just making him hotter. In a distant part of his brain, he was mortified over the way his body reacted; the way his cock hardened and his pussy pulsed, but it hardly concerned him in the state he was in.

He let Ignis guide him into the heavenly water and soaked in bliss. Through the fog in his mind, he heard the three other’s talk in quiet voices through the half open door.

“Remember the plan of action for this kind of situation?” Ignis said.

“Um… I’m not following…” Prompto said. “Is this… Is he…?”

“He’s in heat,” Ignis said. “His suppressants have run out. I don’t know why he didn’t tell me, but I guess there’s been a lot going on lately so he might have forgotten. On top of that, he’s never had a heat before. I don’t think he realizes how much of an inconvenience it can be, especially when we’re out here on our own.”

“It’s important that we don’t let it draw out,” Gladio said. “He’ll gather attention from other alpha’s and the last thing we need is extra attention.”

“So we just…” Prompto hesitated. “We… um… When we talked about this plan, I halfway expected it to never actually happen. I thought it was some sort of last resort.”

“It is,” Ignis said. “But it was not unthinkable that it could happen.”

Noctis realized distantly that he was touching himself. His whole body felt like it was on fire and now that the ache was dulled the desire became so insistent that it was overpowering. Every single part of skin felt oversensitive. When the water moved against his body, it felt like every nerve ending exploded with sensation.

He desperately jerked off, but it gave him little relief. It wasn’t only his dick that craved attention; his whole body did. He squirmed and undulated, sloshing water over the edge of the bath.

His pussy pulsed. He caressed it with one hand while jerking off with the other. His pussy felt slick and warm and full. He searched with his fingers, desperately trying to find the opening he knew was in there somewhere. Finally, his fingers slid deep in between the wet folds, in through the tight opening. It was so slick and hot in there. He undulated against his finger and gasped.

He didn’t even know what to do. He thrust desperately with one finger while he tried to push another one inside the tight opening. It hurt a bit, but he barely registered it. He persisted, and slowly he adjusted to two fingers.

It. Felt. Heavenly.

One tight jerk with his hand over his cock, and he came. His ears buzzed. His whole body seemed to quiver. He gasped. He might have moaned.

“Ignis…!” He cried out.

He needed someone…. He needed… He needed.

 

\-----

 

Ignis nearly carried Noctis out from the bathroom and placed him on one of the double beds. He had dressed him in a hotel robe to preserve some of his dignity. Noctis was barely coherent anymore. Ignis tried to catch his attention, to see how far gone he was.

“Noctis? Noctis, can you talk to me?”

Noctis just grumbled something and squirmed. He rubbed his thighs together and his hands constantly flitted down to his cock. Ignis stopped him each time. He needed some cooperation from Noctis.

“He’s gone,” Gladio said. He was sitting on the other double bed, elbows on his knees.

“No, I think he listens.” He grabbed Noctis’ hands again. “He’s just overwhelmed.”

He held both of Noctis’ wrists. Noctis whined a bit, but he barely fought Ignis’ grip.

“Sit up,” Ignis ordered gently, and Noctis did so immediately. He spread his legs and rocked his hips downwards in the same motion, so his robe slipped open. Ignis saw Prompto look away quickly.

Ignis urged Noctis to his hands and knees. Then he pressed a hand to the small of Noctis’ back, and just as he’d known, Noctis bowed his back and pressed his ass up in eager anticipation.

“Grab his wrists,” Ignis told Prompto, “and pull him a little towards you.”

Prompto hesitated a bit before following the order.

“It’s okay,” he muttered as he grabbed Noctis’ wrists. “We’ll help you out.”

He pulled on Noctis’ arms a little too gently at first, barely moving Noctis. Then, on Ignis’ insistence, he used a bit more force, and Noctis finally moved into the position Ignis had wanted him; ass up, chest against the mattress, and wrists captured in Prompto’s hands. He told Prompto to hold on no matter what.

“We’ll go easy on him since it’s his first time,” Ignis said. He glanced over at Prompto, but he was so busy watching Noctis’ face that he didn’t notice Ignis’ gaze.

Ignis had a suspicion that the two youngest had gotten up to more than just playing video games in all those hours they spent alone in Noctis’ apartment. Noctis had been on suppressants since he hit puberty and since omega’s couldn’t get pregnant outside heats it had never seemed necessary to monitor the two.

Still, Prompto’s lack of reaction to Ignis’ words might suggest that there at least had not been any loss of virginity. Heavens knew that Prompto wouldn’t be able to keep the secret if directly confronted.

Ignis was stroking Noctis thighs as he pondered all this. He felt Gladio’s gaze on them very intently. He knew the man wanted to join, he could feel the prominent scent in the air; the thick, seductive scent of an omega in heat mixing with the sharp scent of alpha desire. Despite this, Ignis had no qualms about taking his time caressing Noctis before they started.

They had an agreement in order to avoid discussions or, in a worst case scenario, fights.

Ignis would go first, then Gladio, and lastly Prompto. Noctis knew of that plan as well. It had never been communicated verbally between them, but it was written on paper with their signatures on it.

With an omega prince, it was vital that his heats were controlled. On the off chance that he should go into heat in unsafe environments, it was custom that his retainers took care of him in any way he needed short of impregnation and bonding. This was to ensure his safety. Noctis too had agreed that he was okay with the three of them taking care of him in such an event.

Ignis snuck a hand underneath Noctis’ robe, and caressed his inner thigh in a circular motion. Noctis started panting. Ignis moved his hand further up, till he could touch Noctis’ pussy. His fingers got coated with slick the second he touched him. Noctis groaned.

From Gladio came an impatient sound. He got up and started pacing, which in turn made Noctis restless. He tried to sit up but Prompto, true to Ignis’ order, still held his arms. Noctis gave in immediately, and Prompto caressed his wrists where he had grabbed him a little tightly.

“I don’t understand… what’s happening…?” Noctis muttered.

Finally, a lucid moment.

“You’re in heat,” Ignis said. He moved his hand away from Noctis skin. “We’ll take care of you. You can relax, Noct.”

He rubbed the small of Noctis’ back, and Noctis whimpered. He spread his legs, digging his knees into the mattress. A low groan came from Gladio.

“Please, sit down,” Ignis said and sent Gladio a pointed glance.

The Shield huffed but sat down in a chair by the door where he had a prefect view of Noctis’ ass.

“Do you understand what’s happening now, Noct?”

Noctis nodded. “Gods…” he groaned. “I’m so fucking warm…”

Prompto scooted closer to him. “Hey, we’ve got you, bud.”

He sounded a little nervous. His fingers were absently caressing the back of Noctis’ hand.

Ignis’ slid his hand up Noctis’ inner thigh again, giving Noctis plenty of time to protest. He didn’t. In fact, he shoved his ass closer to Ignis. Ignis hoisted up Noctis’ robe so that his ass and flushed pussy was exposed. He thought he heard Gladio shift but he didn’t turn to see what he was doing. Instead he leant down and placed a kiss on one of Noctis’ ass cheeks, and then the other.

“Ignis… Please…” Noctis whimpered. He sounded so broken that Ignis couldn’t find it in him to delay anymore.

He caressed the wet folds of Noctis’ pussy again, letting one finger slide inside. He met no resistance. Noctis strained a bit in Prompto’s hold, his breath catching. Ignis kissed the small of his back while he slid his finger slowly in and out. His cock was aching, but he ignored it for now. It would soon be his turn too, and the thought made him ache even more. It had been so long since he slept with a omega in heat. It had been a while since he slept with anyone in general, to be honest.

He slid two fingers into Noctis and felt how tight he was. He scissored his fingers and thrust languidly in and out, relishing in Noctis’ slick heat, imagining how it would feel around his cock. Noctis was already starting to lose it. He was clutching Prompto’s hands tightly and his mouth was half-open. His cheek was pressed to the mattress, but even so he managed to turn his head enough to watch Ignis.

Ignis held his gaze while he started fucking him deeper with his fingers, crooking them downwards to reach that special spot inside him. A small furrow appeared between Noctis’ eyebrows and his lips parted more.

“Ah…”

He reached over to clutch Prompto’s thigh. Prompto was sitting close enough that his knee was touching Noctis’ head. He got a dazed expression on his face as he watched Noctis squirm and pant while Ignis finger-fucked him slowly and meticulously.

Then Noctis eyes lifted and focused on something behind Ignis. His eyes widened and he gasped. Ignis felt him tense, felt his soft pussy pulse around his fingers, and then Noctis closed his eyes and came with a whimpered moan.

Ignis didn’t pull out immediately, but gently rubbed that same spot while Noctis’ pussy twitched and contracted around his fingers. Then he pulled out slowly, kissed the small of Noctis’ back, and pulled his robe back down. Noctis collapsed in a heap on the bed, still clutching Prompto.

Ignis turned around to see what had gotten Noctis so fired up. Behind him, Gladio sat reclined back in his chair, holding his thick, stiff cock in his hand. He was jerking off with quick, tight strokes, his eyes slightly glazed, fixed on Noctis. Ignis found he couldn’t look away until Gladio came with a grunt, catching his load in his other hand.

Only then did Ignis realize he’d been staring. He quickly turned away, only to see Prompto do the same.

Prompto cleared his throat. He stared fixedly at Noctis, avoiding eye contact. He ran his fingers through Noctis’ hair.

“Was that it? Is the heat over?”

Ignis shook his head, a little amused with Prompto’s naiveté. “Far from it.”

 

\-----

 

This was something that Prompto had only ever dreamt of. To sleep with a omega in heat had seemed like an impossible feat to him before. The omega’s he’d shown interest for before had always shoved him aside, which had led him to believe that he was undesirable in some way. Maybe he was a faulty alpha. He certainly didn’t look the part of a traditional alpha.

But then he met Noctis, and for the first time a omega… actually, a person in general talked to him, saw him, and wanted to spend time with him. He had loved Noctis instantly, but he didn’t want to ruin their precious friendship by mixing feelings into it. He was just happy he had a friend.

Maybe he’d wished he could kiss Noctis on more than one occasion… and maybe he’d sort of been thinking of Noctis to get him through his ruts, but he could live with all that. It was fine. Really.

Until now.

When he had signed that sheet of paper, he had never in his wildest dreams actually thought that it would happen. Surely, it was just some weird precaution that stemmed from some strange tradition or whatever.

Turned out, it wasn’t. It was a real… very, very real thing, and now he might just sleep with his first omega who, on top of that, happened to be Noct. He wasn’t sure if he should laugh or cry.

Noctis was starting to liven up again now. He’d been out of commission for about ten minutes. Prompto didn’t stop petting his hair during that time. He stayed there with Noct while Gladio took a shower and Ignis found the necessary supplies for… for what they were about to do.

When he had put the condoms, the lube, tissues and a few bottles of water neatly on the nightstand, Ignis sat down next to Prompto.

“Have you been with a omega in heat before?” he asked.

Prompto looked down at his hands and shook his head.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed,” Ignis said. “There are many alpha’s your age who hasn’t.”

Prompto thought he was just saying that to cheer him up.

“You know how knotting works, right?” Ignis asked.

Prompto got, if possible, even more flustered. He nodded again.

“Good,” Ignis said. “Just remember to push in entirely when you feel it forming, or else you’ll slip out.”

Noctis stirred and groaned softly. Then he sat up and looked around.

“Ugh… My head feels like it’s about to explode.”

Ignis handed him a bottle of water.

“Are you feeling better?” Prompto asked.

Noctis shook his head. He blushed a bit and averted his eyes.

“I’m still… hot,” he muttered.

“Do you want me to… ah… help you out while you’re still lucid?” Ignis asked.

Noctis picked at the sleeve of his robe. Then he nodded.

The door to the bathroom opened and out strode Gladio in nothing but a tiny towel around his hips. Noctis stared with the air of someone who knows they shouldn’t, but can’t help it. Gladio didn’t seem to notice… Or maybe he pretended not to notice. He went casually over to the other bed and sat down with his back against the headboard, crossing his ankles and picking up a book.

Prompto wondered if he too should withdraw a bit and give Ignis and Noctis some semblance of privacy. Before he could decide, though, Noctis laid down on his stomach with his head on Prompto’s thigh, and Prompto decided that he might as well stay exactly where he was. He carded his fingers through Noctis’ hair again and Noctis rubbed his cheek against his thigh in appreciation.

“Have you had sex before?” Ignis asked from where he was kneeling between Noctis legs. He was unzipping his pants with one hand while he tore open a condom with his teeth.

“No,” Noctis muttered.

He looked up at Prompto for a second and then hurriedly glanced away. Prompto felt his heart lurch up into his throat. What was that glance supposed to mean? Was it a coincidence, or was Noctis looking at him because he wanted to tell Prompto something?

Ignis leant over Noctis so that he almost came face to face with Prompto. He hadn’t taken off any of his clothes so Prompto had sort of assumed that he wasn’t starting just yet. Apparently, he was. He reached between him and Noctis, pushed the robe up to the small of Noctis’ back, and then he pulled out his cock, pulled the condom on in one fluid motion, and positioned himself between Noctis’ legs. Noctis eagerly helped him along as he pushed in, his ass strutting upwards, his back bowing.

Prompto felt his own cock respond to the sight and to Noctis’ scent that suddenly had spiked. He groaned softly and massaged the back of Noctis’ neck. His thumb flitted over one of Noctis’ scent glands, and Noctis pushed into his hand.

His eyes were closed now. His eyebrows were knitted and his mouth had fallen open. He pushed hard into Prompto’s thigh, and Prompto became very aware that his face was really close to his cock. Prompto’s breath caught when Noctis groaned and burrowed his face against his inner thigh.

Noctis was trying to get to his knees, but Ignis held him down, seemingly with a lot of effort. Ignis closed his eyes tight and groaned. He took care not to rush despite the fact that it looked like he wanted nothing but to let loose.

Noctis whimpered softly, and Ignis nipped the back of his neck. Then he nuzzled the nape of Noctis’ neck, just where his hair was softest. Prompto moved his hand away. He wasn’t entirely sure what to do with himself.

He wanted to take out his cock so that he could jerk off, but he wasn’t sure if that would be considered okay. He glanced over at Gladio, who had forgone the book and now was jerking off while watching Ignis and Noctis from underneath heavy eyelids. Prompto supposed it would be okay if he did it too, despite the fact that his cock was right next to Noctis’ face. At this point, he supposed it was unlikely that anyone would react negatively.

He unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock out of his boxers. Noctis’ mouth was so close to it, Prompto felt it pulse just at the sight. Ignis didn’t react at all, which had been Prompto’s biggest fear seeing as he could take it as competition. He was too busy making Noctis loose his mind in pleasure. Ignis was barely moving his hips, but Noctis seemed to love it.

Prompto realized he might have something to learn from Ignis because he obviously knew exactly what he was doing. Ignis was intently focused. A small furrow appeared on his brow. He gently mouthed the side of Noctis’ neck, and then he dipped lower, his teeth grazing Noctis’ scent glands.

“Iggy,” Gladio warned.

Ignis pulled back with an annoyed groan, but he didn’t push it.

Prompto hissed softly as he fondled his balls with one hand, while the other worked on his shaft. The scent of Noctis’ slick was driving him crazy. He wished he were buried in that warm, slick pussy right now.

Noctis was panting harshly, his breathing interspersed with small, desperate groans.

He was clutching both of Prompto’s thighs and kept wriggling further and further up into Prompto’s lap.

Now his lips were nearly touching Prompto’s cock, though he didn’t seem to be aware of that. Prompto wondered if he should feel bad about not moving his cock a bit out of the way. Honestly, he wanted Noctis’ lips to touch him, to wrap around him…

Noctis drew in the scent of his arousal and seemed to enjoy it. Then, as though Prompto’s prayers had been heard, he moved his head a little, just enough to run his lips along the length of Prompto’s cock.

Prompto couldn’t help the excited little sound that left him. Noctis only got more eager. He wrapped his lips around the head and sucked it into his mouth. Then he pulled back and groaned as Ignis thrust harder into him. He tried to lift himself up, but Ignis still insisted on keeping him as immobile as possible.

“Ah, Ignis,” Noctis grumbled.

Ignis just bit the back of his neck in warning, and Noctis stopped straining. Instead he went back to lavishing Prompto’s cock with intense attention born from frustration.

Prompto got a little overwhelmed by the intense suction on the head of his cock. Noctis’ tongue dug into his frenulum and it almost made Prompto see stars. His head dropped back against the headboard and his hands cupped each side of Noctis’ face.

Noctis stopped sucking him off a little too often for Prompto’s tastes, in order to moan and whimper at whatever Ignis was doing to him. Ignis looked like he was close to coming. His teeth were clenched and his eyes were tightly closed.

Then, just as Noctis was paying attention to Prompto’s cock again, Ignis grunted and stilled. He bit the back of Noctis’ neck with what looked like a dangerous amount of force, but Noctis’ didn’t seem to be in pain. In fact he looked like he loved it. He gasped and pushed up against Ignis, and then he held still, straining against him, while he moaned softly.

“Ooohhh…”

Ignis thrust into him again, hard, so that Noctis’ entire body shook, and then clutched Noctis to his chest, holding him so tight that he could barely move an inch. It soon became apparent why he did it. Noctis suddenly started trashing as though he was trying to get away. He tried to twist around so that he could get ahold of Ignis, and for whatever reason he seemed desperate, almost angry.

Suddenly, Gladio slid onto the bed with them. He sat on the edge of it in all his naked glory, the broad expanse of bulging muscles that made out his back playing underneath the eagle tattoo. He helped Ignis hold Noctis, and soon Noctis calmed down. He sunk down on the bed and Ignis followed him, remaining on top of him. He kissed what was visible of Noctis’ shoulder under the robe, as if in apology.   
Prompto was still a little unsure what he’d just watched. It had happened so fast that he was still sitting there with his aching cock in his hand. He tucked himself in, suddenly self-conscious. He’d been so close, too…

It was only when Ignis remained in the same position, draped over Noctis as though he was still connected to him, that Prompto realized that they had knotted. Of course. But if it hurt this bad for the omega, then why did people still do it? Prompto felt a small flash of anger towards Gladio and Ignis for putting Noctis through that.

Noctis didn’t move for a while, but soon Prompto thought he heard him panting again. Ignis was nuzzling his neck, merely drawing in the scent that Noctis expelled through his glands. He seemed completely content, but Noctis started squirming. He whined softly again and tried to move his hips, but he was so tightly fused with Ignis he could barely move if Ignis didn’t too.

They had ended up more diagonally on the bed than earlier, so now Prompto could see how the firm globes of Noctis’ ass were pressed tightly up against Ignis’ pelvis, his hips tilted in wanton display. Noctis leant on his elbows and turned around as though he tried to get something across to Ignis using his gaze only. Ignis kissed the corner of his mouth.

“Patience,” he admonished.

They lay together like that for a long while. Gladio went back to reading, and Prompto seriously considered jerking off again.

Then Ignis started nuzzling and nipping at Noctis’ shoulder. He pulled the robe aside so that Noctis’ shoulder was exposed and laved the sensitive skin with attention. Then he put one hand between them, on Noctis ass, and kneaded it gently, making Noctis’ hips roll with the motion.

Noctis started getting that pinched, blissed look on his face that preceded and orgasm. His lips formed into an o as Ignis relentlessly kept kissing and nipping and rolling and grinding, and then it was like Noctis’ face softened and slackened, and his whole body arched as he came with a sharp, outdrawn gasp.

Ignis pressed his forehead to Noctis’ back and, with a quiet gasp and a few hard, sharp rolls of his hips, he came too, shoulders tensing and hands clenching around Noctis’ hips.

Prompto realized he had started jerking off again without any conscious thought. As he quickly jerked himself to completion, his only thought was that he wanted that. He wanted to knot Noctis and come like that too, to make Noctis come in a way that made his body shudder and clench, that made his pussy clench around Prompto’s cock… Prompto groaned. He came into his own hand.

As he slowly came down to a languid, pleasant mellowness filling his body, he thought that knotting didn’t seem that bad at all. After the initial confusion, Noctis had seemed to like it, a lot. Prompto couldn’t wait until it was his turn.                                                                                                                                        


	2. All Out

Gladio paced the small hotel room from the window with a view into a brick wall, then six strides over to the door, and back again. Ignis was giving him The Look, but Gladio hardly cared. He was impatient. Noctis’ scent had been beckoning to him for hours now, but he still hadn’t gotten the chance to have him to himself. Ignis had certainly taken his sweet time.

In a more lucid part of his mind he knew that Ignis had done it for Noctis’ sake. He knew that it was Noctis’ first time, and not only his first heat but the first time he had sex as well, so it was important to make sure that he felt safe and protected through it.

Gladio knew that he had no patience for that.

Noctis had been asleep for an hour now. Prompto was sleeping too, curled up against Noctis’ back. They made a cute picture.

Gladio stopped by the foot of the bed. “Hasn’t he slept for long enough now?”

“Let him sleep till he wakes up,” Ignis said, not looking up from the book he was reading.

Easy for him to say, Gladio thought. He’d gotten his share.

Noctis started stirring not long after.

Gladio was next to him in the blink of an eye. He brought him a bottle of water and Noctis accepted it gratefully. He wrenched out of his robe as he drank, muttering something about being too hot. Gladio took in his naked body and hard cock, and wondered how he had the will power to not immediately push him down on the bed.

“How’re you feeling?” he asked.

“Like shit,” Noctis said. “I don’t even know why you guys keep asking.”

Gladio reached out and placed a hand on Noctis waist. He enjoyed the contrast of his rough, tanned hand against Noctis pale, soft skin.

“Ready to go again?” He asked.

Noctis, who had looked at Gladio’s hand like it was an alien device, now met his gaze. His blue eyes suddenly appeared much darker.

“Yeah…” He said it with anticipation.

“C’mere.”

Gladio lifted Noctis up into his lap.

“Hey, Prompto…” He shoved the sleeping man.

Prompto mumbled something. Then he sat up, his tousled hair sticking out in every direction, and blinked owlishly.

“Hand me a condom.”

Prompto rubbed his eyes and looked around for the pack of alpha custom condoms.

Gladio had put on one of the hotel robes earlier when Ignis made a pointed remark about his nakedness, but the flimsy thing was sitting a little tight around his upper arms, and he could barely close it over his chest. Now he felt the sash of his robe get untied by nimble fingers. Noctis looked shyly at his exposed cock. Gladio had been hard for a while now, it was starting to become painful. He impatiently took the condom that Prompto offered him, tore it open and rolled it on.

Then he grabbed Noctis by his waist and hoisted him up over his cock. Noctis made a small sound that was somewhere between surprise and indignation. Then Gladio slowly let him sink down on his lap, onto his cock.

He heard Ignis snap his book shut, could almost feel his protective instincts going into high alert. He didn’t care. He wouldn’t give Noctis more than he could handle, which was one of the reasons why he was making Noctis ride him.

“Steady it,” he told Noctis.

Noctis understood what he meant without further prompting. He reached down and held the tip of Gladio’s cock gingerly, steering it towards his pussy. His eyes fluttered closed as he slowly sank down on Gladio, occasionally rolling his hips.

Noctis’ wet, little pussy was tight around him. He’d hardly thought that the tight, virgin hole could take him in so deeply, but Noctis surprised him by taking in so obscenely much of him that his flushed pink lips got stretched wide open.

“Yeah, that’s good,” Gladio murmured. “That’s perfect, Noct. You’re doing so fucking great.”

He reclined back on the bed and, while his hands remained on Noctis’ hips, he let Noctis set the pace. Noctis was uncertain at first. He avoided meeting Gladio’s gaze and his cheeks were a little red. But then he found a rhythm, and soon he forgot all about his initial shyness.

He steadied himself with both hands on Gladio’s chest while he bounced on Gladio’s cock. His movements were a little out of rhythm, but he made up for it with eagerness. Gladio saw that he would come quickly. He was already making that o-face, hips moving in a desperate flurry. Then his pussy pulsed around Gladio’s cock as he came, spurting his come over Gladio’s chest.

Noctis’ pussy got so tight that it was uncomfortable, and Gladio lifted Noctis off. Then he rolled them both over onto their sides. He rubbed the tip of his cock against the wet folds of Noctis’ lower lips. He smeared it with Noctis’ slick and poked it inside him again, checking if Noctis would let him. But Noctis squirmed away from him. He lifted one leg, signaling he wanted to be cleaned, and Gladio dipped down between his legs and lapped up the excessive slick with his tongue. Noctis moaned softly the whole time.

Gladio moved over to his tiny balls and his flaccid cock. He sucked it into his mouth and worked his tongue around it in swirling motions, coating it with saliva and sucking gently on it until he felt it swell in his mouth. He was impatient and wanted to feel Noctis pussy again, but he knew he couldn’t push his cock into him again until he was completely ready. He used one finger at first to check Noctis’ response. He felt those slick walls flutter around him, and Noctis whimpered softly. Gladio crooked his finger and massaged one spot gently and steadily until Noctis was panting again and Gladio’s finger was coated in slick.

He pulled out the finger and pressed it to Noctis’ lips. Noctis lapped at it experimentally. Then he sucked it into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, much like Gladio had done with his cock.

“Are you ready for me?” Gladio murmured. He kissed one of Noctis’ shoulders.

Noctis just squirmed and nuzzled the side of Gladio’s neck. His nose brushed over one of his scent glands, and Gladio had to forcibly remind himself not to let Noctis bite him there. He pulled away from him and pushed his knees apart. Noctis’ willing pussy was once again slick and full. Gladio guided the tip of his cock in between he flushed folds and deep into him, deeper and deeper, until Noctis once again was stretched tight around him, so full that he was on the point of bursting.

Gladio thrust gently, sliding in a measly half an inch with each thrust. He wanted to sink into Noctis to the base so that he could knot him, but he wasn’t sure if Noctis could fit all of him.

He fucked him slowly, sliding deeper in, inch by grueling inch. He pulled out entirely at times when he noticed that Noctis was close to the brink. He enjoyed watching Noctis pussy gape when he pulled out, like it was begging him to push back in. Noctis was certainly begging, but Gladio took his time placing fleeting kisses along Noctis’ shoulders and collarbone, and down his chest past dusky nipples. Then, when Noctis was breathing a little more normally, he pushed inside of him again, slowly, letting him feel every pulsing inch of his cock as he settled deep inside of him again.

It took a while, but finally he couldn’t push in further. Noctis was shaking underneath him, his arms thrown up hazardously around his head, his hair mussed and his bangs hanging limply into his eyes.

“Fuck… Feels good to be this full, huh?” Gladio said.

Noctis whimpered. His eyes were glassy. He tried to reach down so he could jerk off, but Gladio stopped him.

“Oh no. You’ll wait patiently just like I have to.”

When Noctis tried to touch his cock again, Gladio grabbed both his hands and placed them over his head. He looked at Ignis.

“Care to help me a bit?”

Ignis moved closer and grabbed both of Noctis’ wrists. Noctis fought against the restraint, but Ignis lovingly held on, murmuring soothing words to him, and soon Noctis gave up and stilled.

Gladio thrust shallowly back and forth, testing out how far he could push Noctis.

“Yeah, look at that full, willing pussy of yours,” he murmured. “Soon, I’ll fill you up with my cum. You’ll be dripping when I’m done with you.”

Noctis moaned.

Gladio thrust with all his focus on forming a knot. It didn’t take long. He held Noctis hips down against the mattress and pushed deep inside of him. Noctis’ eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open. He could only make a deep, choked groan as he came. Gladio met his eyes and felt all the love he harbored for Noctis flow up to the surface in that moment. He held him closer and then, before he even knew what he was doing, he kissed Noctis. Noctis curled around him immediately, clutching him through the kiss.

Noctis tried to pull away far too soon. He made a pained sound and tried to scoot away from Gladio and the knot inside him that was just growing.

“Oh… Stop…” Noctis muttered. “It’s enough… stop…”

“I can’t,” Gladio whispered. He knew that his knot couldn’t hurt Noctis, who was built for it, but Noctis was overwhelmed and still wasn’t entirely used to the feeling. “It’ll be okay. Just relax.”

He noticed that Prompto came closer and laid down right next to them. Ignis was still sitting close by.

Noctis squirmed for a bit but eventually he calmed down, and then he started squirming for an entirely different reason. He started panting again and gyrated his hips so that Gladio’s knot rubbed inside him. Gladio groaned.

He kissed Noctis again. He knew that he shouldn’t. This was only supposed to be physical. It was a way to help Noctis out. But Noctis was so responsive to the kisses and it felt so nice. Gladio only needed to roll his hips a few times, rubbing his sensitive knot against Noctis slick, welcoming inner walls, and then he was coming, gasping into Noctis’ mouth. His whole body tensed. He shoved into Noctis, pushing him across the mattress and nearly into Ignis’ lap. Noctis moaned.

“Fuck,” Gladio grunted.

He felt the overwhelming scent emanating from Noctis’ glands and in the haze of post-orgasm he didn’t think, he just reacted. He ducked his head, grazing Noctis’ scent glands with his teeth. Noctis eagerly bared his throat.

“Gladio,” Ignis snapped.

Gladio hesitated for a moment. He felt annoyed that Ignis was interfering, but a memory in the back of his mind was stirring. Wait… He couldn’t bite Noctis…

He pulled away, astonished that he could loose himself so completely. He was panting hard. He tried to pull away before he realized that he was still connected to Noctis. Noctis yelped.

Gladio hurried to lean over Noctis again. Somehow, the proximity of the two others made both Gladio and Noctis calmer. Noctis relaxed completely. He went boneless against the mattress, sighing softly when Gladio finally pulled out.

Gladio rolled to the side and fell asleep with one arm draped securely over Noctis.

 

\-----

 

Noctis woke up in a dark room, surrounded by warm, sleeping alpha’s. He mapped them out going by scent. Gladio was lying behind him, spooning him, Prompto was lying in front of him, and Ignis has somehow ended up above him, lying across the bed. Together they were all wrapping him inside a protective little cocoon.

He curled up contently in the warmth from their body heat, and felt their scents alone do wonders on his heat-sore body.

Despite feeling so content, his body seemed to have other plans. Where he seconds before had felt comfortably relaxed, he now felt the heat rise inside him, flooding his body with a urgent need. He felt his pussy pulse and his cock harden.

None of his companions were awake, so Noctis didn’t know what to do. They had been the ones who knew what needed to be done. Without them, Noctis felt lost.

He snuggled closer to Prompto. He was the only one he hadn’t slept with yet, but he really wanted to. He just hoped that Prompto wanted it too… that he honestly wanted it.

He knew Gladio had wanted it. He had felt it in the way he kissed him. Ignis had also seemed to honestly want it. He was always so proper, so he did everything to a T as he was expected to, but Noctis could feel the tenderness and care in each touch. Now he hoped that Prompto would be just as loving, that it wouldn’t just be duty to him.

He brushed his nose against Prompto’s scent glands in the hopes that it would stir him. He nibbled his way down along Prompto’s neck and mouthed at the junction of his neck and shoulder. Prompto moaned softly. His eyes fluttered open. It took a moment before he focused. It was like he needed some time to get his bearings. Then he looked at Noctis who hovered right over him, and a cute blush spread over his cheeks.

“Hi,” he murmured.

Noctis smiled. “Hi.”

His hands were already travelling down Prompto’s body. Prompto had changed clothes before going to bed, and now he was wearing a baggy t-shirt and chokobo-print pajama pants. Noctis’ hand quickly reached the front of Prompto’s pants, where he felt his cock already stirring. They both blushed. It didn’t stop them, though. Noctis could feel that he was steered by something else than common sense. He would never have been this bold otherwise. He slipped his hand underneath Prompto’s pants, inside his boxers, and cupped his semi-erect cock.

Prompto’s eyelids fluttered closed for a second and he pulled in a sharp breath through his nose. Noctis started jerking him off in short, careful thrusts. He felt Prompto grow harder in his hand in record time, and felt his own pussy leak slick down his thigh. Unlike Prompto, he was wearing nothing. He had just been covered by a blanket. He slid down Prompto’s pants and boxers so that his cock could spring free.

From the periphery of his vision he saw Ignis stir, and then he handed them a condom without a word. Noctis just stared at it in disgust, but Prompto took it and rolled it onto his cock. Noctis felt inclined to pull it off again, but he was clearheaded enough to understand why he couldn’t.

He slipped into Prompto’s lap. Prompto gasped softly and stared up at him, looking a bit overwhelmed. Then his expression changed from wide-eyed wonder into scrunched up pleasure as Noctis steadied his cock and sank down on him.

Prompto’s cock filled up Noctis in a very pleasing way. His cock was long and Noctis wanted all of it inside of him. He rolled his hips, pushed and bounced, panted and moaned, until he was sitting on Prompto’s pelvis with his whole, pulsing length lodged inside of him. It felt amazing.

He started bouncing a bit choppily, not accustomed to being filled so deeply. He felt Prompto clutch his hips tight like he was holding on for dear life. He felt him push his pelvis up, meeting Noctis’ thrusts. His face twisted in pleasure and he clutched Noctis as his knot formed.

Noctis felt it fill out inside of him. By now he was getting so accustomed to it that he felt anticipation course through him. Prompto, on the other hand, looked confused and then shocked. Noctis pushed down, hard, in case Prompto was thinking about pulling out. The confusion passed quickly, though, when Prompto felt the new sensibility that his knot provided. Noctis whined softly and rolled his hips so that he could feel Prompto’s knot rub tight against his sweet spot.

Prompto whimpered softly. He clutched Noctis tight, and then he groaned, his eyes squeezing shut as he came. Noctis leant over Prompto, panting as he jerked himself off to orgasm. He steadied himself on shaky hands, and then he slid down to lean on his elbows. His face was barely and inch from Prompto’s. He felt his breath fall over his cheek. Then Prompto put his arms around Noctis’ waist and pulled him a little closer, and their lips met.

Noctis almost timidly returned the kiss.

Prompto rolled them over onto their sides. They were still connected. Noctis moaned softly. They continued kissing for a while, until Prompto’s knot went down and they could part from each other.

While they had been at it, Gladio had gone to the bathroom, and Ignis had left the hotel room. They looked around, a little surprised to suddenly find they were alone in the bed. Noctis drew the sheet to him and sniffed it, drawing in the scent of his partners. He couldn’t help the small twinge in his chest that screamed ‘Find them! They can’t just leave you!’, but he pushed it down. He knew that they would be back soon. He huddled under the sheet.

“I would like a shower too,” he said. He felt sticky and sweaty.

“Me too,” Prompto said.

He took off the condom and pulled his pants and boxers back on.

Noctis could already feel his body heat up again, could feel the need settle in his lower abdomen. He tried to ignore it. When Gladio was done, Noctis took a shower. The warm water felt heavenly on his sore body. He didn’t realize exactly how sore he was before he had to walk.

He came back to the room in time for some simple food that Ignis had put together in the kitchenette. Then they all huddled together in one of the double beds, squeezed together to make room for everyone. The blinds were shut, the room was warm and dark, and he was huddled in between his three best friends, now turned lovers. He couldn’t have been more satisfied.

When the heat slowly started to take over him again, he let it without fear of ridicule or neglect from the others. He knew they would take care of him.

Gladio was lying behind him, and he could feel his semi against his ass. He was naked, of course, but Prompto, who was lying in front of Noctis, was wearing boxers and the same t-shirt as before. Ignis, who was lying behind Prompto, did not like to expose his body too much and was wearing pajama pants and a t-shirt. His arm was slung over Prompto’s waist.

Noctis felt himself start to sink into the haze that now was so familiar to him. He barely registered that he was baring his throat and panting. He snuck closer to Prompto, who was right in front of him, and nuzzled the side of his neck. He mouthed his scent gland, and Prompto moaned.

“Noctis,” Ignis admonished gently.

Noctis reluctantly pulled away. His own scent glands felt almost uncomfortably engorged, though when he touched them they were barely notable. They pulsed gently in time with other engorged parts of his body, and they were sensitive to the touch. He wanted so badly for someone to dig their teeth into them and it was frustrating to know that even though he had three alpha’s around him, none of them would do it.

In his frustration, he nipped at Prompto’s shoulder. Prompto yelped.

“Don’t let him,” Ignis said. “He’s just frustrated.”

Prompto placed one hand on Noctis’ chest and pushed him away. Noctis lay down on his back and bared his neck, hoping Prompto would take the invitation, but Prompto hesitated for a second too long and Noctis had no patience. He rolled over and straddled Prompto, fumbling with his boxers.

“Um… Condom, anyone?” Prompto said.

“Here. Try to get him underneath you,” he heard Ignis say, and then he was flipped over onto his back and Prompto laid down between his legs. He fumbled while putting the condom on before he sunk into Noctis, pushing deep inside just as Noctis needed. He arched, pressing the back of his head into the pillow.

He felt Prompto’s lips graze his throat, but then he pulled back and Noctis made a dissatisfied sound.

“He’s desperate to be marked,” he heard Ignis say.

“Yeah,” Gladio said. “I don’t think I’ve been with an omega who’s so insistent on that before.”

“Would almost seem like he…”

Noctis tuned them out as Prompto started thrusting for real. He felt how willing Noctis was and didn’t hold back. He filled Noctis with his cock in hard, deep thrusts, over and over again, faster and faster. His breath was falling over Noctis cheek, quick, hot. Noctis tried to capture his lips. He felt Prompto give him one extra hard thrust, one that lingered, letting Noctis feel his cock pulse inside of him. Noctis moaned.

Prompto clutched Noctis’ shoulders. His panting got sharper. Noctis felt close to the edge. Prompto fucked him with so tight, deep thrusts that he felt like he got no pause. His orgasm inched closer. His toes curled, his legs tensed, and then Prompto gasped and stilled, shoving in deep as his knot formed. It pulsed inside of Noctis, making him squirm in pleasure. He’d been so close, but now Prompto stopped for a moment to catch his breath.

Noctis groaned. He caressed Prompto’s cheek and dragged his thumb over his bottom lip. Prompto opened his eyes a smidgen and looked down at Noctis.

“Fuck…” he muttered.

Noctis leant up and Prompto met him halfway, capturing his lips in a hungry kiss. He rolled his hips and Noctis arched up against him. His mouth went slack for a moment, but Prompto continued kissing him, his tongue caressing Noctis’. He rolled his hips again, and again, pushing down hard and rubbing till Noctis felt desperate to come. When he finally did, it was the most explosive orgasm he’d had so far. His groan was caught up in Prompto’s mouth. Prompto continued kissing him even through his own orgasm. He was panting hard by the end of it, and so was Noctis, but their lips were still touching.

Then he supported the small of Noctis’ back with one hand as he rolled them over onto the side, and there they snuggled until Prompto slid out of him.

Noctis tried to sleep, but the heat was still surging through him, making his scent glands sore and needy. He tried to make Prompto bite him, but Prompto was already falling asleep.

He rolled over and snuggled close to Gladio’s broad chest instead. He bared his neck, hoping Gladio would take pity on him, but he just placed gentle kisses anywhere but where Noctis needed him. When he finally fucked him, he did it so gently that Noctis felt he would shatter from the need and the pleasure.

The next few hours or days… he wasn’t sure… he spent switching from one partner to the next as it suited him. They were all more than willing when he chose them. He only remembered small flashes of it all. It muddled together into one mass of hazed memories after a while, but he had a recollection of Ignis kissing every inch of his face after he’d knotted him, and of Gladio fucking him slowly, holding him down even while he begged for more.

He had no idea how much time had passed when he woke up and found that his body didn’t feel blistering hot anymore, and the desire had simmered down. He stumbled out of the bed. The smell of sweat and sex was overpowering. His legs felt shaky.

“I can barely walk,” he groaned hoarsely.

Ignis was awake and dressed. He must have just been outside because he smelled of fresh air and sand. He was sitting on the edge of the other bed. He steadied Noctis when he saw him stumble.

“Should I help you over to the shower?”

Noctis nodded. “Yeah. Thanks.”

After a nice, long shower and some food, and with Ignis airing out the room and throwing out the sheets, Noctis soon felt much better.

Gladio had been out running, and came back sweaty and warm and in a very good mood. Prompto looked almost as confused and sore as Noctis had felt when he rolled out of bed. He was the last one to get out of bed, and had finally been chased into the bathroom by Ignis.

They didn’t talk about what had happened until they were back in the Regalia, on their way to take on a new mission. Prompto had been unusually subdued the whole time, and kept shooting Noctis small glances when he thought he wasn’t looking. The two others acted like nothing was amiss, but Noctis couldn’t help but glance at Gladio from time to time, thinking about how he’d kissed him or, and this made him so flustered he had to look away, how he’d fucked him.

Then he would stare at the back of Ignis’ seat or glance into the rearview mirror to get a look at his face, and he would remember how he whispered soothing words into his ear as his knot formed and then proceeded to touch Noctis so gently that he felt he would come from the sheer pleasure of that touch.

He blushed and looked away. Soon, there were no more places to look. Every time he glanced at Prompto he noted the awkwardness in the tense set of Prompto’s neck and shoulders, and it immediately brought him back to the way he had looked at him as they fucked, as though he’d just seen the most invaluable gem he could imagine.

“So…” Prompto said after they had been driving for a long time without speaking. “We’re not talking about this? Not at all?”

“About what?” Ignis asked. He sounded a bit absent.

Prompto blushed. “Just… Last night, you know?”

“Oh, my apologies,” Ignis said. “My mind was somewhere else entirely. Yes, of course we can talk about it. Was there something in particular?”

Prompto’s face did, if possible, get even redder.

“Uhh… No, it was just… I just… I thought it was a bit weird to not talk about it at all.”

Ignis and Gladio exchanged glances in the mirror. It happened so quickly that Noctis nearly missed it.

“I should have thought about that, I’m sorry,” Ignis said. “Of course it might seem weird to you to experience something so personal and then pretend like nothing. It was not my intention that it should seem that way, I merely viewed it as another heat that I needed to help someone through.”

“I’ve never helped anyone through a heat before, so…”

“Well… It becomes a little impersonal because of the nature of the incident. That’s why we have the pre-negotiated plan of action, so that we all know that everyone is completely okay with doing it before the hormones kick in.”

Prompto fiddled with the hem of his vest.

“Noct seemed awfully eager to be bonded, though,” Gladio said. He sounded casual, but Noctis caught him giving him a strange side-glance.

Ignis cleared his throat. “Yes, that was… unusual.”

Prompto glanced over his shoulder, meeting Noctis’ eyes for the first time since last night. He looked away again quickly.

“How was your experience, Noct?” Ignis asked.

Noctis’ throat suddenly felt very dry. He wasn’t sure what to say. That it had been so fucking hot and he wanted to do it again? That it was all super awkward now and he didn’t know how to deal with it?

“It was fine,” he muttered.

Gladio snorted. “Fine? That’s all you’ve got to say? Out with it. Was it traumatizing or mind-blowing?”

Noctis stared intently down at his hands.

“Mind-blowing,” he finally admitted.

Prompto threw him a look again, this time a more hopeful one.

Gladio grinned. “Knew it.”

Noctis rolled his eyes. “Cocky.”

He had a feeling Gladio was about to say something really self-satisfying, but Ignis interrupted him.

“I’m glad it wasn’t traumatizing, at least. I did have a feeling that you at least didn’t hate it.”

“Of course he didn’t hate it,” Gladio said. “He had three willing alpha’s at his beck and call.”

Noctis blushed. He met Prompto’s gaze again. This time he didn’t look away, but gave Noctis a small smile. Noctis smiled back. He relaxed back in his seat and felt much better about all that had happened. If Gladio caught him giving him an appreciative once over now, it wouldn’t be half as awkward as before, and if he felt like hugging Ignis, maybe that would be okay. And if he wanted to kiss Prompto… He glanced at his friend again, and once again their eyes met.

Maybe he’d let him.


End file.
